Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha Vol 1 Chap 5
'Trận chiến Đầu tiên, và cái Tiếp theo!' Chạy dọc theo con đường lớn, càng ra xa làng Occa thì cây cối mọc càng thưa hơn. Rồi quang cảnh hoàn toàn thay đổi khi tôi đi đến một cái ranh giới nào đó, dưới đất thì toàn là mấy cục đá lởm chởm. Có vẻ như làng nằm trong một vùng đồng cỏ được vây quanh bởi những ngọn đồi thoai thoải. Tôi tìm kiếm Arina. Tôi bắt đầu băng qua ngọn đồi thứ nhất, cơ mà tầm nhìn giữa các ngọn đồi chẳng rõ tí nào. Cứ mỗi lần tôi băng qua một ngọn đồi là quang cảnh lại thay đổi. Tôi nghĩ là mình đã hiểu tại sao bọn cướp lại tấn công những du khách có vẻ ngoài yếu ớt rồi. Riêng điều đó lại càng làm tôi lo lắng hơn về sự an toàn của Arina. “Arina~! Cậu đâu rồi ~!” Tôi gân cổ lên mà hét, nhưng vẫn chưa thấy cô ấy đáp lại. Bị lạc mất cô ấy ở một thế giới khác và chẳng biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.. Quá bất cẩn. … Có khi nào Arina đã... Suy nghĩ đó chạy vụt qua. Tôi chạy, và cố gắng phủi cái suy nghĩ đó ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Tôi chẳng biết mình đã chạy được bao xa. Tôi đã chạy được một lúc, và rồi... “Kyaaaa!!” Một tiếng hét vang lên từ phía sau ngọn đồi. Không nghi ngờ gì nữa. Đó chính là giọng của Arina! Tôi chạm vào cái E:ID của mình để lấy thanh kiếm vừa mua ra. Tôi vừa cố dùng nó vừa chạy, nhưng tôi chẳng thể kích hoạt nó đúng theo cái lệnh mà mình muốn. Nhưng tôi không thể ngưng lại được. Tôi không có thời gian để ngừng! …..Cái điện thoại chắc hẳn có chức năng điều khiển bằng giọng nói trước khi nó bị sửa đổi. Tôi nhấn vào một cái nút bên bìa, và khi đã chắc rằng tiếng ping cảnh báo của chiếc điện thoại đã vang lên. “Item! 'Kiếm Sắt Vụn!” Tôi hét to. Sàng Là cái giọng cảnh báo lúc tôi lấy sô cô la ra. Có vẻ như nó đang hoạt động! “Thực thể hóa! Lấy ra! Ta muốn Trang bị!” Tôi nói và từng từ mà mình có thể nghĩ ra, và rồi... Equip! Một tia sáng phát ra từ phía cổ tay áo tôi. Thanh kiếm rẻ tiền xuất hiện, mờ ảo rồi kết rắn lại. Nó có hơi lơ lửng trước mắt tôi. Có lẽ nó đang chờ chủ nhân của mình trang bị. Tôi nắm lấy thanh kiếm trong tay và cảm nhận cái sức nặng của nó. Băng qua ngọn đồi, tôi thấy một tình huống tồi tệ hiện ra trước mắt mình. Arina bị bao vây bởi ba con chó to, và cô ấy không thể nào chạy khỏi chúng. Cơ mà chúng to vồn ra, cỡ sư tử là ít ấy. Tôi cũng chẳng còn tự tin rằng mình có thể nhảy vào và đánh thắng. Cặp răng nanh thò ra khỏi miệng, và bộ lông của chúng thì đang dựng đứng cả lên, trông chẳng thân thiện tí nào. Chúng là sói, chứ không phải là chó. Có lẽ đang đói nên chúng mới hú lên và đưa cặp mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn về phía con mồi của mình, Arina. WARNING!!! BEEEP, tiếng chuông cảnh báo của chiếc điện thoại vang lên. quái vật ở gần. Xin hãy cẩn thận. “Biết rồi...” Tôi vào thế đứng với thanh kiếm sắt vụn trên tay, tay còn lại thì cầm lấy một hòn đá vừa tay. “Arina----!” Tôi hét lên và ném hòn đá về phía chúng. Chúng chẳng nhận lấy bất kì tổn hại nào trước hòn đá đó, nhưng giờ thì sát khí của chúng dồn hết sang tôi. “Chạy đi, còn ở đó làm gì thế!!” Tôi hối cô ấy lợi dụng cơ hội này để chạy, nhưng. “Auuu, Y, Yuu-kun, cứu tớ!” Có lẽ là do bị té hoặc là do không đủ can đảm mà Arina chẳng hề di chuyển. “Chết tiệt! Cậu lúc nào cũng gây ra rắc rối thôi!” Cô ấy được gọi là 'anh hùng' đấy, chắc hẳn là có gì đó không đúng rồi, không phải sao? - Giờ lại thành ra thế này, tôi chỉ còn biết đối mặt với chúng! Tôi giơ thanh kiếm rẻ tiền của mình lên quá đầu và nhảy vào bọn chúng. *Hoowwwwww!!* Răng nanh của chúng cũng lao thẳng tới. Chần chừ là chết.....! Làm một cú chém liều mạng, tôi tập trung vào cuộc chiến và vung kiếm xuống. *whack*, Một nhịp đập mơ hồ thoáng qua trong tâm trí tôi, còn kẻ địch thì ăn một chém vào mũi. *Gya!* Con sói to rên rỉ và lưỡng lự. Ngay lúc này. “Uooooooh!!” Tôi nhắm vào điểm yếu của kẻ địch, và đẩy thanh kiếm của mình vào họng nó. Vặn thanh kiếm giữa thớ thịt tươi, một cảm giác kinh tởm chạy dọc qua người tôi. Con sói rên lên một tiếng *guu* rồi bất động. Rồi ngay sau khi xác chết của con quái vật biến mất trong màn khói. Một viên khoáng vật trong như đá quý rơi xuống nơi mà con quái vật đã từng nằm. “Hả?”, tôi cảm thấy thích thú trong phút chốc, nhưng bây giờ không phải là lúc để tỏ ra hứng thú về chuyện đấy. Một con khác hú lên và nhảy tới. "Hoả, 'Hoả Thuật'!” Ngọn lửa của Arina đánh trúng hông nó. Đúng rồi. Cô gái đó dùng được phép thuật! Cả người con sói bị nhấn chìm trong lửa, nó yếu dần đi và ngã cái uỵch, rồi biến mất như con trước đó. “Cậu nên dùng sớm hơn chứ!” “Như, nhưnhưnhưnhưnhưng mà, là,lllllll.... làm ơn tha lỗi cho tớ!!' Arina bắt đầu khóc. Không ổn, dù cô ấy có dùng phép thuật thế nào đi nữa, tinh thần không ổn định thì cô ấy cũng sẽ trở nên vô dụng chẳng khác gì một kẻ có chiêu mà không biết dùng. “Được rồi mà, lùi lại đi, nguy hiểm đấy!” “A, ừ,... Xin, xin lỗi.” “Để sau đi! Đứng sau lưng tớ và đừng có di chuyển!” “Được, được rồi!” Cầm lại thanh kiếm, tôi đối mặt với con sói cuối cùng. Ban nãy tôi đã solo với một con rồi, nên tôi có thể chơi tới bến với con này được, nhưng giờ thì Arina đang ở sau lưng tôi. Tôi không thể làm liều được... phải làm sao đây. “Y, Yuu-kun.” Arina nói từ phía sau. “Mẹ tớ bảo là bà ấy có bỏ một món vũ khí trong E:ID.... Cậu, cậu có thể dùng nó chứ?” “À, cái đó à.” Nghe lời Arina chỉ, tôi bật cái điện thoại lên. “Năng.... 'Hỏa Long Pháo'!” it to equip! (Trans: eng bảo để nguyên văn :v) Một thứ ánh sáng bình thường phát ra từ chiếc điện thoại. Hiện ra trước mắt tôi là một khẩu pháo giống-đến-từ-tương-lai cực kì chi tiết, trong như một khẩu súng khoa học viễn tưởng mà mấy con rô bốt hay dùng ấy. Nó giống như phần đầu của chiếc xe tăng được gắn thêm một khẩu pháo nòng 2 mét. Bản thân cái nòng súng trông đã giống như một thứ vũ khí cùn rồi. Trông nói hơi quá bá để dùng trong cái khoảng cách gần như thế này... cơ mà tôi không than phiền đâu. Ready Có vẻ như phần chuẩn bị đã xong. Tôi cắm thanh kiếm của mình xuống đất để đổi sang dùng khẩu pháo, rồi nhắm về phía kẻ địch. Rồi thì kẻ địch ra tay ngay tức thì. Với cái cơ thể khổng lồ đó, nó nhảy lên một khoảng cao hơn chiều cao của tôi rồi xông tới cùng với đống vuốt và cặp răng nanh của mình. “Bắn!” Action!! Tôi khai hỏa ở một cự ly gần như bằng không. Tiếng nổ vang lên, và kẻ địch ăn nguyên viên đạn cháy bừng đó. Tôi còn tưởng là sẽ có một chút phản ứng gì đó, nhưng khẩu pháo gần như không bị giật lại. Cứ như độ giật bị giảm xuống cực độ vậy. Khoan thẳng một đường vào người con quái vật và khiến ruột gan nó văng ra tùm lum, viên đạn bay thẳng đến cuối trời mà không hề mất đi động lượng của nó. Cuối cùng thì cả bầu trời rung lên với một tiếng sấm rền. Viên đạn chắc hẳn đã nổ. Bất cứ cái gì bị cái này bắn vào cũng khó mà sống sót. Con quái vật tru lên một tiếng rồi biến mất. Khẩu pháo như đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ nên cũng biến mất theo. “X,.... xong rồi.” Tôi ngồi tại chỗ một cách khó nhọc. Bỏ thanh kiếm sang một bên, rồi.... “Cái cô kia! Đừng có chạy lông bông thế chứ!” Tôi la Arina. “Tớ, tớ, xin lỗi. Tớ đã nghĩ về tình trạng của tụi mình và u, ưm. Tớ không nên ngồi không trong khi Yuu-kun đang cố gắng hết sức.” “....ah, sao cũng được.” Cái kiểu suy nghĩ đó chỉ khiến mọi chuyện trở nên khó khăn hơn thôi. Cô ấy lúc nào cũng thế. “Uu, *hức*... Tha lỗi cho tớ, Arina, luôn gây rắc rối cho Yuu-kun.” ….rồi cô ấy khóc. Tôi cũng hết muốn giận luôn rồi, thật là. “Thôi bỏ qua đi. Mà chúng ta cứ lạc thế này thì không ổn đâu. Đừng có tự ý chạy lung tung nữa đấy.” Sau khi chắc rằng Arina đã đồng ý, tôi kiểm tra lại vài điều trong đầu mình. Đó là viên đá mà con quái vật đã đánh rơi. Tôi nhặt viên đá lên. Nó có cấu trúc tinh thể lục giác, bề mặt cẩm thạch của nó sáng lên với đủ thứ màu sắc trộn lẫn vào nhau, ngũ sắc, gọi thế chắc đúng. “Không biết thứ này là gì nhỉ?” Tôi hỏi hỏi Arina, nhưng cô ấy chỉ nghiêng đầu mình, có vẻ như cô ấy cũng không có câu trả lời. Cái xác chết biến mất vốn đã là chuyện đáng kinh ngạc rồi. Có vẻ như tôi phải học về sự khác nhau giữa 'động vật' và 'quái vật'. Tôi bỏ viên đá vào trong điện thoại. Một số mục có nhãn Quỷ hiện ra trong khu vựcItem. “Thôi, chúng ta đi nào. Hôm nay chúng ta phải đến lâu đài hoàng gia mà, đúng không?” “Ư, ừ.” “Có vẻ như chúng ta sẽ đến kịp lúc. Mà nổi không nhỉ... chúng ta nên nhanh chân lên.” Ngay cái lúc tôi vừa dứt lời và chuẩn bị cất bước. *Clop* *clop* tôi nghe tiếng gì đó vang lên đều đều. Là tiếng vó ngựa. Đưa mắt nhìn về hướng phát ra tiếng kêu, tôi thấy 4 con ngựa trắng to khỏe đang kéo theo một cỗ xe màu trắng được trang hoàng bằng nhiều viên đá quý, của cỗ xe cùng được mạ vàng. Cỗ xe chạy qua từ phía ngọn đồi theo hướng làng Occa. Tên đánh xe nhìn vào chúng tôi với vẻ mặt 'tránh ra một bên' để bảo chúng tôi nhường đường. Đây là một thế giới giả tưởng thời trung cổ, nên trong xe chắc hẳn là một người quyền quý hay gì rồi. Tôi lén nhìn vào cửa sổ xe với vẻ mặt đầy tò mò, và bắt được cái nhìn thoáng qua của một cô gái dễ thương qua khe hở của rèm cửa. “Cỗ xe ngựa đó trông rất mắc. Không biết có một cô công chúa nào đó ở trên xe không nhỉ.” “Có vẻ là thế.” Nói vu vơ vài câu rồi chúng tôi lại bước tiếp. “Aaah, đi xe ngựa chắc sướng lắm. Không biết họ cho mình quá giang được không nhỉ?” Tôi cầu nhàu và thốt ra một lời than phiền vô ích. Rồi Arina nói. “...Yuu-kun, cậu muốn ngồi xe ngựa à?” “À thì, ngồi xe ngựa đến Cung điện Hoàng gia chẳng phải sẽ thoải mái hơn sao? Cơ mà liệu họ có dừng lại cho mình đi ké không đây.” Tất nhiên đó chỉ là một câu nói đùa, chỉ một nửa trong câu nói là mong muốn thật lòng của tôi. “------.....hmmm, nếu vậy thì----” “Hửm?... Gì thế?” “Không có gì, mà họ để tụi mình lái xe ngựa thì tốt biết mấy, ha♪” “Này này. Đừng nói là cậu đang nghiêm túc nghĩ đến việc kêu họ cho lái xe ngựa đấy nhé....” “Kyaaaaaaaa!” Uwaa, cái cảm giác déja vu kinh dễ sợ. Ý tôi là, y chang cái tiếng hét từ phía sau ngọn đồi mà ban nãy tôi nghe. “Cậu có hai người à?” (trans: tiếng hét vừa rồi không phải của Arina) “A, không, không phải.... chúng ta phải nhanh lên!!” Tôi bắt đầu chạy và nhanh chóng di chuyển sang quang cảnh tiếp theo. Cỗ xe ngựa ban nãy đã ngã sang một bên, và tay phu xe thì đang cuống cuồng trấn an lũ ngựa. Vài hiệp sĩ trong như hộ vệ nhảy ra khỏi cỗ xe, chuẩn bị kiếm và bắt đầu đối đầu với chướng ngại. Tôi cứ tưởng kẻ địch là những con sói khổng lồ, nhưng tôi đã nhầm. Chúng là những gã to lớn, túm tụm lại như thể đang chặn đường cỗ xe. Chúng đi lạng quạng cứ như mấy tên bợm nhậu, nhưng chắc chắn là chúng đang tiến đến chỗ chiếc xe. Nhìn gần hơn thì tôi thấy khắp người chúng đều bê bết máu, và một trong số chúng còn đang chảy máu dữ dội ở vùng bẹn. Chúng trông cứ như mấy con zombie trong phim. Để chống lại những kẻ thù có dáng đi thẫn thờ, mấy tay hiệp sĩ lùi lại trong e sợ. Nhưng họ không thể chạy được. Một hiệp sĩ giận dữ hét lên và can đảm nhảy vào bọn chúng. Một nhát. Lưỡi kiếm anh ta cắt sâu vào vai của một con zombie, dịch cơ thể của nó trào ra khắp nơi. Nhưng con quỷ không quan tâm, nó vặn người rồi nắm lấy thanh kiếm. Rồi cái thanh kiếm đắt tiền hơn của tôi gấp mấy trăm lần vỡ vụn trong tay nó. “Hiiiiiiiii!” Tên hiệp sĩ tay-không-tất-sắt hét lên và bỏ chạy. Âu cũng có thể hiểu được. “Y, Yuu-kun, chúng ta phải giúp họ!” Arina hét cái tinh thần chính nghĩa của mình ra. “Nhưng, chúng ta vừa mới dùng hết kĩ năng tất sát rồi còn đâu.” Chiếc điện thoại cho tôi biết mình còn 35% mana. Mà khẩu Hỏa Long Pháo cần đến 60% năng lượng. Lúc này thì tôi không thể dùng nó được. “Cậu nghĩ chúng ta có thể thắng nổi chúng mà không cần dùng đến kĩ năng tất sát sao?” “Được, được mà! Lần này Arina, sẽ dùng phép thuật một cách hợp lý! Tớ, tớ sẽ cố hết sức!” Arina nắm tay lại thành một quả đấm trước ngực, rồi... “Nh, nhưng cái này đáng sợ quá, nên tớ, tớ, nếu được thì tớ muốn cậu che cho tớ.” Cô ấy muốn hỗ trợ từ phía sau. “Xin, xin lỗi, mặc dù tớ như thế này... A,Arina là.... một anh hùng!” Đúng vậy. Trên đời làm gì có một anh hùng khoanh tay đứng nhìn người khác bị tấn công, đúng không. Thế nên đồng đội của cô ấy cũng cần cố hết sức. “Nhưng cậu không thể cứ thế mà xông vào được. Với lại kiếm cũng không có tác dụng với mấy kẻ đó. Nhất là cây kiếm cùi của tớ.” Tôi sờ vào chiếc điện thoại của mình và chọn ra những thứ có thể dùng từ Item. Mục đích là bằng cách nào đó mà có thể cho Arina một 'cơ hội' để cổ có thể dùng phép thuật của mình từ đây. Có món đồ gì có thể giúp được không.....” “Ah, không Yuu-kun, cậu không được uống rượu!!” Arina la tôi khi cô ấy thấy được chai rượu mà ban nãy ông già kia đưa. “Tớ không uống đâu... à, phải rồi.” Tôi lấy cái 'Bình Rượu Rẻ' ra khỏi điện thoại mình. “Arina. Ngoài lửa ra, cậu còn tạo được nước nữa đúng không?” “Ư, ừ. Tớ có thể.” “Tốt.” Tôi cũng lấy 'Khăn' và 'Bật Lửa' ra. Tôi nhúng chiếc khăn vào miệng chai. “Cậu, cậu,.... cậu đang làm gì thế?” Arina nhìn vào tôi khi thấy tôi bắt đầu làm mấy trò thủ công mà không có chuẩn bị từ trước. “Một chai . Chúng ta sẽ dừng bọn chúng lại bằng thứ này.” “Cock...tail?” Ớ, cậu không biết á....? “Không có thời gian để giải thích đâu. Tóm lại là tớ tạo ra lửa, rồi cậu canh lúc bọn chúng đang do dự mà tấn công. Rồi sau đó cậu dập lửa đi. Làm được chứ?” Chắc rằng Arina đã hiểu rõ, tôi châm lửa. “Lên thôi!” Nâng lên quá đầu, chúng tôi xông thẳng về phía cỗ xe. “Các ngươi là ai!” “Lùi, lùi lại!” Lờ đi những hiệp sĩ đang muốn dừng chúng tôi lại, tôi vượt qua cỗ xe và trượt xuống, ném cái motolov cocktail về phía bọn zombie. Cái chai nổ trên mặt đất, và rượu trong đấy bốc cháy, vẽ ra một vòng cung lửa. Lửa bén vào quần áo của cả 4 con zombie khiến cả bốn con đều cháy khắp người. Nhưng bọn zombie không ngừng lại. Từ đầu bọn chúng đã chết rồi, nên lửa không xi nhê gì với chúng. Tôi thất bại rồi, huh....! Nếu thế thì hết cách rồi. Tôi trang bị thanh kiếm cùn của mình ra đứng thế sẵn sàng. “Lôi Thuật!” *CRASSH*.... một tia sét từ trên trời đánh xuống. Là Arina hỗ trợ. Tên địch ăn thẳng một giật vào người và ngã quỷ xuống với toàn thân cháy sém. Hắn không thể di chuyển được nữa. Hơn thế, tình trạng của những con khác cũng thay đổi. Chúng đột nhiên khuỵu gối , và từng con ngã quỵ với mặt hướng xuống đất. Lửa chắc hẳn đã đốt trụi mắt cá chân chúng. Nhưng bọn chúng vẫn tiếp tục di chuyển với đôi chân mục nát ấy bằng cách dùng tay mà từ từ bò về phía chúng tôi. “Vào trong xe đi! Nhanh lên!” Arina ra lệnh cho đám hiệp sĩ. Thấy tận mắt sức mạnh của Arina nên mấy tên hiệp sĩ cũng gật đầu làm theo lời cô ấy trong khi vẫn đang lúng túng. Đầu tiên, một tên trong đám hiệp sĩ đi lại chỗ cỗ xe. Hắn nói “Lối này...” rồi kéo cô gái ra. Là 'cô công chúa' ban nãy. Cô ấy có một mái tóc vàng óng và một làn da trắng mịn, xinh thật, chiếc váy trắng mà cô ấy đang mặc cũng có đính ngọc nữa. Rồi phu xe cùng với đám hiệp sĩ bắt đầu đẩy cỗ xe đứng lên. Qua đó giúp còn có ích hơn là đứng ở đây. Tôi qua phụ họ một tay, và rốt cuộc thì cỗ xe cũng được dựng lên lại. “Thủy Thuật!” Arina đọc chú, dập tắt ngọn lửa và cho chúng tôi một lối thoát. “Chúng ta đi luôn à?” “Ư, ừ!” Cái này chẳng phải quyết định của ai cả, nhưng tất cả chúng tôi đều làm như nhau và chạy lên xe. Lũ ngựa hí lên và kéo cỗ xe đi hết tốc lực. Category:Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha